madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Stan Rizzo
Biography Stan Rizzo is the art director for Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce. Before coming to SCDP, Stan worked for the Lyndon B. Johnson 1964 Presidential campaign. Stan was often seen flirting with the office secretaries. Stan believed that Peggy was repressed, so both were not happy when Don forced them to both come up with new ideas for the Vicks campaign. After Ida Blankenship sends them to a hotel room, Peggy becomes annoyed with Stan's lack of work ethic. Stan claims that she is ashamed of her body, to which Peggy responds by removing her clothes. She calls him lazy and after stripping down starts talking about work once again with Stan visibly uncomfortable. Later he puts his clothes back on and calls her "the smuggest bitch in the world". ("Waldorf Stories") While working on the Samsonite account with Joey Baird and Danny Siegel, Joan Holloway remarks about the mess they've created. Joey jokingly remarks that "although I am paid less, I am still not a janitor" before shrugging and walking off, leaving Danny and Stan to clean up the mess. Later in the day both Stan and Danny take off before Don or Peggy can keep them late in the office and miss the Ali vs. Liston boxing match. ("The Suitcase") Ken Cosgrove attempts to buy a candy bar from the vending machine,but the candy gets stuck. After Joey's failed attempt at reaching the stuck candy bar, Stan and Joey start to shake the vending machine violently, making a loud ruckus. Joan confronts the group, but they don't take her seriously. Stan is amused by Joey's characterization of Joan treating everyone as if she were their mothers. Later that day, he laughed along with Joey and others at a lewd picture of Joan giving fellatio to Lane. Joey was fired shortly after this. ("The Summer Man") Joyce Ramsay stopped by Stan and Peggy's office to say hello. Upon entering the office, Stan playfully mocked her for being a lesbian. ("The Beautiful Girls") Stan seemed less worried about the impending crisis with the loss of Lucky Strike but remained hard working. He joked that Pete said that "if anyone sends a resume out of here they will be executed." He later believed that Peggy was sexually frustrated, and confronted her in their office, ending when Peggy rejected him outright. He later took some enjoyment when she embarrassingly had lipstick on her teeth during a client meeting. ("Chinese Wall") Stan and Peggy sit and watch as various SCDP employees are fired from the firm. On his way out, Bertram tells Peggy and Stan that "It's been a pleasure," to slightly confused faces, unaware that he just declared he was leaving the firm to the rest of the partners. ("Blowing Smoke") In the final episode of the show, Stan confesses his love for Peggy, which she returns. The two kiss, and their final scenes hint at a happy, ongoing relationship. ("Person to Person") Gallery Mad-men-stan-tie-head.jpg Mad-men-stan-plaid-jacket.jpg Mad-men-stan-peggy-ken.jpg Mad-men-stan-love-beads.png Mad-men-stan-leather-fringe.jpg Mad-men-stan-bw.jpg Mad-men-stan-burgundy-stripes.png Mad-men-stan-blue-stripes.png Mad-men-stan-tie-head.jpg Mad-men-stan-plaid-jacket.jpg Mad-men-stan-peggy-ken.jpg Mad-men-stan-love-beads.png Mad-men-stan-leather-fringe.jpg Mad-men-stan-bw.jpg Mad-men-stan-burgundy-stripes.png Mad-men-stan-blue-stripes.png Stan_Rizzo_Season_7.jpg| Stan Rizzo Season 7.jpg Stan Rizzo Season 7.jpg S6_Stan_(1).jpg Category:Male Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce Category:Sterling Cooper & Partners